


Do You Like Wolves

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, F/M, Forest Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Have you ever ran into a wolfbeast in the forest and just couldn't resist~?





	Do You Like Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This was written many many months ago. I’m still somewhat proud of it, especially how long it is, I think I’ve only broke 4000 words one other time. Enjoy some Werewolf!Zen sin a little over a week after Halloween. Contains: some camping, some doing the do right after meeting, some oral, some fang noms, some knotting, and Zen simply not wanting to stop. I apologize for it taking so long to get anything actually new out, I hope this somewhat makes up for it.

You laid your head back, eyes gleaming as you breathed in the crisp night air. It was a weekend you had been looking forward to for quite some time, you were out camping in the local park. You were alone at your site, but there were other sites that you could hear the laughter from in the distance as well as see the columns of smoke raise from their campfires.

Your own fire had started to dim, so you added some more dry logs and thinner sticks above them. It smelled nice, the earthy scent brought a calming sensation deep into your bones. A soft breeze made leaves flit around in the branches above you, a welcome change from the stronger winds that dominated the place where you lived.

A sigh passed your lips as you stretched your arms above your head, the backs of your hands making contact with the smoothed earth that surrounded the sleeping bag you were laying on top of. Your eyes flicked towards your tent, briefly hoping it wouldn’t rain as you had planned to sleep outside your tent tonight.

The smoke from the fire closest to you started to fade slightly, the noise dying as you assumed the people there had turned in. You reached over to your phone to check the time, then glanced at your fire. You didn’t want to put it out yet so you decided to watch it slowly die on its own.

It took some time, you picked a twig up off the pile you had created next to your tent and doodled mindlessly in the dirt. You tilted your head as you examined the crude stick figure wolf, then smiled and shook your head. It was a good thing there were no stray wolves to see your handiwork.

You tossed the twig aside, then sat up to turn your phone off and put into your pack. You pawed through the contents to pull out a bag of trail mix, picking out the chocolate chips and eating those while ignoring everything else.

The very sparse remnants of the flames soon vanished and you carefully checked to make sure it wouldn’t restart then yawned, covering your mouth as you didn’t want to disturb the almost unnatural silence of the air around you. You had expected there to be the sounds of at least birds or bugs, but all you could hear was the wind.

You unzipped your sleeping bag, carefully checking for bugs with your flashlight, then setting it by your pillow and snuggling inside the warm, thick fabric as drowsiness took over your mind. A strong brush of air almost perked you awake, but your eyes remained heavy and closed anyway.

You weren’t sure what time it was when you woke up, but the light of the full moon shone brightly in your eyes. You blinked rapidly then flipped over, jarred to stillness when you saw what looked like a shadow crouching by your tent. You flicked on your flashlight then sighed, it was just a bush. “Stupid.” You grumbled softly to yourself, then settled your head back on your pillow.

Something that sounded like an amused snort came from the bush, and your eyes flashed open again. “Who’s there?” You tried to sound fierce, but your voice was scratchy with sleep. You grabbed the flashlight again and shone it back at the bush, but there was still nothing there. You chided yourself for being paranoid, and set the flashlight down and buried your face into your pillow.

“You’re not stupid.” A husky voice made you shoot up in bed, you wanted to scream but you were frozen from the fear of the unknown voice. “You have very good instincts.” You turned towards the voice and saw a vaguely human-shaped shadow kneeling in front of the bush you had checked twice.

“What are you doing?” You growled, assuming it was someone from a neighboring site.

The figure chuckled, then it moved slightly. “I live here, don’t worry. Just making my rounds.” Their hand traced the wolf you had drawn in the earth. “Do you like wolves?”

You guessed they just worked here and were checking on you because you were the only one camping alone tonight. “Yes, and I’m fine, you can go back to… Wherever you came from.”

“I just wanted to make conversation.” They grumbled, continuing to trace your drawing. Their hand looked odd, you couldn’t tell what made you think that, but you thought it nonetheless.

“In the middle of the night?”

“You got me there.” Their eyes shot up towards you and you were jarred by their color. Red. “My name’s Zen, by the way.” The figure moved closer, distinctly masculine looking.

But the thing that accentuated the fact that he was masculine was that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. You blushed lightly and looked away, he was well built and even though he was in your campsite. You didn’t want him to catch you staring.

He was silent for a moment, then you heard his voice again, closer to you than before. “Why are you out here alone? There are wild animals out here, you know.” Zen sounded somewhat like he was making a joke.

You glanced over at him again, still finding something off about his shadow. “I don’t think they’d come close to these campsites without being noticed, there’s strong fencing and staff awake all night.” You dismissed his claim and told him your name.

“Are you sure?” Zen murmured, amusement ringing more clearly in his voice.

“That’s not funny.” You countered, fixing a glare at him through the darkness.

He moved closer, a surprisingly fluid motion, then picked up your flashlight before you could react. “It wasn’t meant to be funny.”

You reached out to grab the flashlight but he had returned to where he was crouching. “Give th-“ You started to shout at him, but a hand clasped over your mouth.

“Sorry, sorry, don’t scream please.” You were too startled by the feeling of the hand to bite like you had planned to. It was… Furry?

Zen sensed your fear, slowly removing his hand from your mouth. “What the hell are you?” You breathed, your fear replaced with wonder as your eyes adjusted, seeing him almost clearly at his current range to you in the moonlight.

He stared at you, a wary look on his face for a moment as he was surprised at how you weren’t afraid and expected you to scream at any moment. “I don’t think you really want to know that.”

Zen was beautiful in his face, enough to be a model. You were too entranced to notice his ears, until they twitched. Your eyes widened as you took in the silvery ears on his head, his hair was tied back and the same color as the fur. It was long enough to almost drag in the dirt in his current position. His arms were muscular, but from his elbows on they were covered in fur, reaching down to somewhat distorted fingertips. Soft light danced off the claws that sprouted from them.

“You’re… Ok with this?” He slowly extended a hand towards you, which you almost eagerly took in yours to examine.

Zen watched with a bemused expression as you tilted his wrist, drinking in your amazed expression which brought a warmth to his chest. Nobody had ever reacted to him in this form in a way that was vaguely positive.

“Are you sure you work here?” You finally spoke, which Zen smirked in response to.

“I never said I work here.” He replied, watching you as you glanced as his legs, which were furred in a way similar to his arms, his feet home to more curled claws. He noticed heat on your cheeks as you came to the realization of how sparsely dressed he was.

Zen was wearing a pair of shorts that were about the length of gym shorts, but made with a thicker material. Your blush awoke something in him, his tail started to flick across the earth. His ears tilted towards you as you spoke. “…You’re beautiful…”

You looked down when you heard the brushing of his tail pause. “Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, jagi, I was just… Surprised.” Zen murmured, reaching out with a clawed finger to tilt your chin up. His tail had started wagging again, the brushing sound was quicker than it was before by a wide margin. “Nobody has ever said that about me when I look like this.”

Your face flushed deeper when he spoke to you, the pet name catching you by surprise. It was one of the last things you expected to hear from him, not that you were sure to expect from… Whatever he was.

Zen kept his eyes trained on your face as you tried to look away again, but his fingers held you firmly enough that you couldn’t. There was something about his stance, the way he was crouched, the aura surrounding him. It excited you.

He could sense it, but he was sure the excitement he felt was something else. It was mating season for him, after all. He couldn’t, however, deny that there was something about you. Something he wanted.

Zen knew he couldn’t stop himself as he moved closer to you, especially when you didn’t react in an averse way. His lips brushed softly against yours, you felt the nerve endings in your lips flare to life at the heat under his skin. You clutched at him, the intoxicating scent of him assaulting your senses.

He knew it was at least partially because of his heat that you reacted this way, and he tried to pull back. Not wanting to take anything too far, especially with a human.

You surprised him by clutching at his shoulder and pulling him back towards you. This beast had made your heart pound just by being near you, you didn’t want to lose the feeling of him. Zen growled lightly when you whimpered, at the feeling of his fangs when they brushed against your lips. “I’m not sure you want this.” His voice was deeper than before as he forced himself to pull away again. Putting a gap of space between you as you panted, the look in your eyes making Zen’s ears even more alert.

“I do…” You breathed, kicking your sleeping bag away as you tried to get close to him again. You had been searching for attraction in your life for a while, nobody had been able to match the intensity you needed. There was something inside you that confirmed Zen could turn your world upside down. In more ways than one.

Zen felt his breath catch in his throat as you crawled towards him, he was usually more practiced with this. He’d never gotten close to feeling something for a human and he’d never slept with someone more suited to him at first meeting. But you were different. Your scent, the taste on your lips, the gentle thrumming of your speeding pulse. It made his mind scatter and reel more than anything he’d ever encountered. It was like you were made for him.

And he wanted you.

He really wanted you.

You felt yourself suddenly pulled into his grasp, he easily lifted you and darted a little ways further into the woods. “As a precaution…” He started, almost panting as he tried to set you down gently, but his instincts were telling him to do something different. To mate.

Your heart hammered as he stared at you, the fierce need in his eyes as he surveyed your quivering body making you feel like you were going insane. And he hadn’t even really touched you yet.

“Please…” Zen’s ears twitched, his nose flaring as you raised your back slightly, bracing your forearms on the ground and staring up at him with wide eyes. “Zen I-“

He lost it. He didn’t want to lose it. But all the hesitation was gone when his name passed your lips. He was on you, pressing you flat against the ground.

You moaned weakly as he kissed you, his fangs nipping against your lips before his tongue forced its way between them. Zen would’ve rather had more time to get to know you, even as a werewolf there was a courting method that came before anything rash, in his eyes at least. But you had released the beast inside him, and he knew it would be impossible to force back now.

His tongue was warm like his lips, his body even warmer as you felt it press against you through your thin pajamas. You reached for him clutching at his hair as his lips continued their assault on yours. Your breath came weakly as you felt him start to rut his hips, between your legs was something warm. And something big.

You weren’t released from Zen’s lips until you were tugging his hair, he didn’t realize how little time humans could go without refilling their lungs. He kissed your jaw in apology, enjoying the way your body twitched when his fangs nipped at your skin.

His grinding never ceased as he allowed you to catch your breath, keeping a steady, quick pace. The pressure of his bulge against your crotch wasn’t strong, the motions feeling almost teasing with how wet it was making you.

Zen could smell it, how wet you were. The odor was different from anything he’d ever smelled. It was sweeter than he expected, the urge to taste it was overtaking him. He sank his claws into the earth as he moved his kisses to your neck, his tongue and fangs pressing in varying spots to make you moan. He was glad he had taken you further into the woods, he wanted to hear every time you screamed for him.

He shuddered as his sucking on a particular spot, just below your ear, made you tug his hair sharply. Your nails dug into his scalp like you were trying to pull him away, but you stayed pressed against him. “Zen…!” You cried out when he continued to stimulate the same spot with his lips, sucking and nipping until you cries faded to needy whimpers.

Zen didn’t want to use his claws on you, not sure if you’d be able to take the pain that came with them but the way your body rolled against him made him crazy. Any humanity he had left in him was being pulled at by the strings, he pulled his claws out of the earth he’d been kneading and sunk them into the top of your pajamas, slicing through them.

The scent of your sweaty skin wafted into Zen’s nose, his tongue rolled down your collarbone to collect its taste. The mix of the cool air and the warmth of Zen’s body was sending your sense of touch haywire, his tongue burned across your skin in an overwhelmingly pleasing way.

When his tongue reached one of your pert nipples, you cried out again, your back arching from your own sensitivity that seemed to be made ten times worse by Zen’s presence. Your body begged for more as your mouth couldn’t, overtaken with whines that made the animal inside of Zen want to devour you. To make you completely his.

Zen’s grinding had shifted to your thigh as he nipped and sucked on your breasts, one of his hands pressing on your hip to keep you somewhat still while the other was tangled in your hair. It was an awkward position for Zen to be in, as he was larger than you and had to bend his neck oddly to be able to chase the buds on your chest as your back arched and fell as you fought against his hold on your hips.

He didn’t mean to tease you, but your cries and the lewd movement of your body made him want to watch your arousal grow. It wasn’t long until you started to catch enough breath to beg for him. Beg for him to touch you lower. Zen didn’t need any more encouragement, his hand on your hips digging into your shorts. He tore them aside with little effort as his fangs glided down your sweat-soaked body.

Your arousal had a sickeningly sweet aroma, even stronger now that he was closer to it. He panted, a lusty gaze in his eyes as he saw how soaked you were. He nipped at your pubic bone lightly just to make you wail in desperation, then he nudged your panties aside with his nose.

You weren’t prepared for the sensations that came next, there was no way to know how deadly a beast’s tongue was when its warmth lavished across heat. You screamed, Zen quickly muffling it with his claws in your mouth. You sucked on his fingers, luckily his claws weren’t overly sharpened as you were too drunk from the feeling of his tongue rapidly caressing what felt like every inch of your arousal at once to notice their possible danger.

Zen growled, his noises before were usually grunts and moans. But this noise. It shook you to the core. The vibrations of it against your heat didn’t help the intensity of the noise.

His fangs nipped your clit, making your body arch as your release neared. Zen responded by grabbing splaying his hand against your abdomen and forcing your body to lay flat on the ground. “Cum.” The snarl lacked a trace of humanity. The wildness of the noise paired with the never ending stimulation of your heat made your juices spray against him.

Zen eagerly licked it from his chin and your thighs, then dove towards your heat again, his nose rubbing your clit as his tongue dipped inside you to collect any more you had been hiding. Your muffled cries of overstimulation did nothing but drive the beast on. His tongue was buried inside you, massaging your walls with an almost impossible intensity.

You wouldn’t have been able to count how many times he made you cum, your juices pooled below you and clung to your thighs as you panted and gasped weakly. Zen pulled away his red eyes still sharp, the gaze more animalistic than it had been before. Your cum clung to his nose, his lips, even spreading across his chin. You would’ve been embarrassed if you weren’t too busy trying to cling to your consciousness.

He wasn’t near finished, what felt like hours to you had only been mere minutes in reality. Zen had a lot more in store for you.

His lips brushed against your inner thighs nipping and sucking on them, once again collecting juices that had sprayed there. Zen would’ve feasted on you for far longer, but the ache in his shorts was becoming far too much to bear. And he didn’t want you to pass out from just his tongue.

Zen ripped his shorts apart with his claws, your glazed eyes widening when you took in just how big he was. Even though you felt like you’d cum so much you’d run dry, you started to drip again. Your body wanted his as much as his wanted yours.

You grunted when Zen pulled you from the ground to change your position, holding you so your knees were against the ground and apart and your weight was supported by your forearms. He loomed behind you, the feeling of his cock was a fire that aroused you to no end. You might’ve expected his member to have more heat than the rest of him combined, but having that touch you on an already sensitive area was almost enough to make you cum again already.

“Are you ready?” Zen’s voice has gravelly, every word prior had seemed to deepen and grow scratchier until this point. At this point, there was no human left, it was simply beast.

You nodded weakly as you felt his lips on your shoulders, then you yelped when he grabbed your skin with his teeth. One of his clawed hands covered yours on the ground, a comforting gesture to apologize for the pain he knew that would cause.

He humped you almost awkwardly, growling in annoyance when he didn’t reach his mark right away. Every time his length brushed close to your heat your body jumped, your insides screamed with need for him to be inside you.

When Zen finally hit his mark, your head snapped back. Your mouth was open in a wordless cry, his thrusts were sharp and fast, his thick cock stimulating what you thought was every section of your core at once.

With how overstimulated you were already, it was impossible to not feel like every thrust was making you cum. Your juices had created an even bigger pool beneath you as the growling werewolf kept his fangs in your shoulder, careful not to irritate the wound and make it larger than he had to. He didn’t regret marring your skin, he wanted to see that you belonged to him, but he knew it would hurt more for a human.

You were too focused on feeling him buried inside you to worry about feeling any pain, if anything, the pain made the pleasure more pronounced. The burning intensity of him inside you was thrilling, his thrusts maddening as he seemed to tear you apart in a way that left you surrounded by bliss.

As he kept going, stamina knowing no bounds, you started to revert back to the stage you had been in when he was feasting on you. In reality, it didn’t take more than a few minutes, but in a world as pleasured as yours, it felt like you’d felt anything else but his cock.

You started to whimper, fatigue making you shake as Zen carefully held you up. One of his hands wrapped under your stomach to keep you pressed against him, as he could tell he was getting close.

Senseless moans left your lips when something big pressed against your opening. It stimulated your clit every time it moved, making your sensitive walls clench over Zen’s length as your body tried to take the knot that was forming for you.

A sharp noise escaped your throat as he finally fully entered you, his warmth starting to fill you to the brim.

Zen panted, wanting to make this more comfortable for you, but he knew that moving was risky, especially since you were not a werewolf and not used to being filled so completely.

He pulled his fangs from your shoulder and softly kissed along the decorative marks he’d left on your skin. Mentally reminding himself that you were now indeed his.

“I’m sorry, princess…” Zen growled.

You were only able to nod in response, knowing you were conscious enough to do that was a relief for him.

His knot didn’t take as long to deflate as it normally would’ve and he pulled out of you, watching as his seed dripped from you still twitching heat.

You had expected him to let you lay down, your body weak from the amount of strain it had been through being brought to orgasm what seemed like endless times. But in reality, it was just the beginning.

With mating season, werewolves were known to go multiple times a night with little pause in between. Until both parties were too exhausted to continue. Zen knew, as a human, you weren’t strong enough to do something like that. But to be inside you at least one more time.

“Princess… It’s hard to ask this…” His voice panted near your ear as he began to grind against you again. “Just once more, please.”

Your mind reeled at what that implied, having his thick member penetrating you… Driving you to near insanity… Again?

“…Make me yours… Zen…” You gasped, causing Zen’s eyes to blow open wide in amazement.

His growls came in short bursts as he humped against you desperately, his words sounding almost dangerous. But they thrilled your body.

“I’ll make you mine, I’ll make sure your body never forgets me.”

“I’ll make you howl my name, princess.”


End file.
